Two Swords
by LotusLillyPads2324
Summary: While camping, Red and Blue get into a fight, causing Red to run off. Being the mature one, Vio chases after him. They then get captured and sent to a different dimension. Who captured them? What do they want? Based off Four Swords Anniversary Edition. First Fanfiction, go easy please.


While camping, Red and Blue get into a fight, causing Red to run off. Being the mature one, Vio chases after him. They then get captured and sent to a different dimension. Who captured them? What do they want?

* * *

Part 1

Red was walking with a rock to put around the fire pit and tripped on some of the sticks that were to be used for the fire. They were gathered by Blue. Some of the branches snapped, Red accidently dropped the rock and it landed on Blue's foot.

"Ow." He got the rock off his foot. "You clumsy idiot. Look what you did!"

"I'm sorry, Blue. It was an accident, I didn't mean too." Red said, he looks like he's about to cry.

"Not only did you probably break my foot, but you broke most of the sticks that was going to be used for the fire that I worked so hard to collect!" Blue yelled. Making Red shrink back.

"Please stop yelling. It was an accident. I'm sorry." Red says timidly. He didn't like being yelled at.

"Well I don't forgive you. Just get lost so I don't have to see your clumsy self." Red was starting to cry and started running away.

"You didn't have to be that mean to him. It was an accident. He did say he was sorry." Green said.

"Shut up, Green. You're not a psychiatrist so stop acting like it." Blue yelled.

"You're being an idiot and yelling at Red when he didn't do anything intentionally." Green said, a bit loudly, but not quite yelling.

"Don't call me an idiot." Blue yelled.

"Ok, how about half-wit?" Green said.

"Why I oughta-" Blue was about to punch him. He was so close to punching him.

"Does anyone else realize Red may get lost in the woods?" Vio says. The others didn't hear him because of their argument. "Just so you can't say I didn't tell you, I'll go get him and bring him back." Vio set his book down and went the same way Red went. He caught up to him. He was sitting on a rock and had his face in his hands. "Red." Red looked up and turned his head and saw Vio. "Come on, let's head back."

"But, Blue told me to get lost. He'll yell at me again. I don't like being yelled at." Red said through tears.

"I know. Green is trying to calm him down. Come on. Let's gather more firewood." Vio suggested.

"Ok." Red got up and they both started looking for firewood. They heard a twig break. "What was that?" Red looked toward the noise.

"Maybe a fox or a bunny." Vio says.

"Or maybe, it's a bear! Ah!" He hid behind the tree.

"Red, I honestly doubt it's a bear. This area is free of bears because of poachers."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, I just know it's not a bear. Maybe it's Blue or Green." Someone came from behind the tree. It wasn't Blue or Green. Vio wasn't even sure what it was. He reached for his sword in case this thing was a threat. It rose its hand and Vio disappeared in purple smoke. It scared Red so much.

"Come out, boy, we know you're there." The creature said. Red was too scared to move. The thing got closer and was right next to him.

"What did you do to Vio?" Red asked timidly.

"What I'm about to do to you." Red suddenly disappeared in red smoke.

* * *

~Green and Blue~

"This is getting nowhere. Come on, let's go find them." Green said.

"Fine." They started walking through the woods.

"Vio!? Red!? Where are you?" They heard no reply. They continued walking until they found a bundle of firewood on the ground and a note. Blue picked it up and went wide eyed. "What? What's it say?"

"It says:

Dear companions of Vio and Red,

Sorry, but we've taken your friends. We need their  
help and they are the only ones who can help us.  
Don't be alarmed. They will survive, I'm very confident  
they will. Take the firewood back to your camp, relax  
and just wait until we bring them back.

-The purple guys

P.S. Blue, you better apologize to Red when we bring  
him back." Blue read.

"So, they're gone. Don't they know the Four Sword won't work very well with only two?" Green asked.

"Who knows? But, what should we do now?" Blue asked.

"I don't know."

"Well think of something. We can't stand here like an idiot."

"I think you already accomplished that."

"You little..."

* * *

~Vio and Red~

Vio was the first to wake up. He looked around and saw purple creatures that were flying with their ears. He saw Red was knocked out next to him.

"Red." He whispered. "Red, wake up." He started to wake up and he looked around.

"Where are we?" Red asks, still tired.

"I don't know." He cautiously got up and realized he still had his sword. He walked to one of the purple things. "Excuse me. Where are we?"

"You are in the Chambers of Insight. You will find there are many traps and puzzles in the upcoming challenges." The purple creature says.

"Challenges?"

"Yes."

"Why are you challenging us?"

"To test if you are fit to help us."

"Help you with what?"

"Save our land. There is an evil trying to take it over and we have been watching you and your group for a long time. We grabbed the first two we could and it happened to be you and Red."

"Why do you need our help?"

"Because we aren't strong enough to face this evil."

"Ok. So what do we have to do?"

"Talk to my friend up there and he will let you go to the challenges so you can learn the weapons of this world."

"Ok." Vio went over to Red who was now standing.

"What's going on Vio?" Red asked.

"We are going to have to help these creatures. I guess some kind of evil is trying to take over. We probably can't leave until we rid their world of evil." Vio explained.

"Ok."

"Great, come on." They went over to the first purple creature's friend.

"Oh, you must be the heroes we kidnapped. Well, you see those little glowing spots there? Those are portals, each of you step on one and it will teleport you to the challenge. You must work together to complete it. Collect as many rupees as you can, with enough rupees, if one faints, he can get resurrected." The purple creature said.

"Ok. Come on Red." Vio said.

"Ok." They go over to the first challenge warp spots.

* * *

They both stood up in the area. They saw trees, but not eachother.

"Red, are you there?" Vio asked.

"Yes." Red replied.

"Good, try and find a way out, ok?"

"Ok." Vio looked and saw a ledge. There was a red rupee as well. He grabbed the rupee and jumped down.

_"The more we have, the better." _He put the rupee in his pocket. Red came down from the ledge with a red rupee as well.

"I think there's more rupees in the grass." Red cut the grass in front of him and a bomb was revealed and he didn't notice.

"Red!" He pulled him back. The bomb exploded. "That could have been you, watch yourself next time."

"Sorry, Vio. I didn't mean to." Red said, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Just be careful. We don't know what will happen if one of us got hurt. We only have 40 rupees."

"I know. I was careless, I'm sorry. Blue's right, I'm just a clumsy idiot." Red got up and walked up to a wall.

"Red, you aren't a clumsy idiot, it was just an accident. We need to work together to get though here."

"Right." Red stepped on something as he tried moving toward Vio. He looked down. It was a switch. A treasure chest appears. Red opens it. It's a red rupee. "Hey, we have 60 rupees now. Yay!" Vio found a switch all the way on the other side and stepped on it. Another treasure chest appeared. He opened it and it was another red rupee. Vio spotted another switch and stepped on it. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't the door opening?" Vio said, more or less to himself.

"Maybe there's another switch somewhere?" Red started cutting grass again and found another switch. "Here's one." Red stepped on it and the purple door opened.

"Ok, follow closely. If anything attacks, I'll protect you." Vio knew that Red gets scared easily and doesn't attack as well.

"Ok." Red stayed close to Vio as they went to the next room. He followed the path and it was blocked. Vio started pushing on the block blocking the path and they were able to move forward. "Hey look, more treasure. We should collect a lot, especially if one of us faints."

"Right." They open the chests and they get 2 rupee shards. "I wonder what these are for. Oh well." He put them in his other pocket and went to Red.

"There's this big block, we may have to work together to move it." They both pushed it and two chests appeared. They went to the chests that appeared both earning a red rupee. "We have a total of 120 rupees. Yay!" Vio smiled at his enthusiasm. They both walked over to the door and saw the unlit torch.

"I might have thought of an idea to light that torch. A spark from our swords might work." They stood on either side of the torch and hit eachother's and a spark caused it to light and the door opened. Red stayed close behind Vio and they saw four switched and two statues. "Ok. You push one statue, I'll push the other and we both stand on the remaining switches. Got it?"

"Yes." They both did their job. "I'm going to cut the grass first."

"Ok." Red started to cut the grass. He cut all the grass and found nothing.

"Well, that was a waste." They went through the door and saw one large switch.

"That is a bit suspicious to me." He stepped on it, but nothing happened. It only went down part of the way. He stepped off and Red stepped on. "Hmm." Vio stepped back on and suddenly they were attacked by snakes. "Whoa, wasn't expecting that." He slashed at the snakes. One snuck up behind and bit Red.

"Ah." He fell to his knees. He pulled out his sword and cut the snake. The head still on his leg. He pried it off. He was starting to cry because it hurt. Vio had taken care of the rest of the snakes and checked on Red's leg.

"Looks like you'll be ok. I don't think these snakes were poisonous." He helped him up. It hurt a bit to walk on it. "Come on. There's two treasure chests. We'll both open one."

"Ok." Vio opened one treasure chest and found a key. Red opened the other and found another rupee shard. Red started cutting more grass and fell through a hole. He caught the edge. "Vio! Vio, help!" He couldn't get up.

"Red, hold on." Vio ran to him and helped him up. "You ok."

"Yea, just kind of scared."

"Come on." They went to the next room after Vio unlocked it. They saw moving platforms. One came close and Vio jumped on it, thinking Red was following him. He jumped to the ledge and made it safely. He turned to Red and saw he was nowhere to be seen. "Red?" He looked around. "Red!?" He couldn't see him anywhere. _"This is not good." _The platform didn't come back once it was all the way to the other edge. _"What am I going to do? What if he fell into the chasm? Where would he have ended up? I guess I'll move forward and hopefully I'll find him."_ He found a chest and there was a key inside. He went to the barricade and found a key hole. He put the key in the key hole and it disappeared. He walked through and saw some water. _"I hope wherever he is, he's careful." _

* * *

~Red~

He fell down into the abyss, he was too surprised to scream. Where he ended up, he was scared. He was all the way at the beginning.

"V-Vio?" He looked around. He was right where he was at the beginning of the area. He hopped down and headed for the door. It was open from when they came this way. All the things they already opened were still open and he just continued on until he was where he fell. "Vio!?" He saw a moving platform come near him and he quickly hopped on it. He found some water and started swimming, being careful not to get sucked in the whirlpool. "Vio, where are you?" He made it to the end and found two open chests. He found a doorway and went through.

"Come on, budge!" He saw Vio trying to open a door, but it wouldn't open.

"Vio!" Red started running toward him to give him a hug, Vio turned around and saw Red running toward him.

"Red?" Red hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared."

"It's a relief to see you're ok. Come on, we need to get forward."

"Ok." Red let go of Vio and they went over to the switch that Vio tried to press down before, but his weight alone couldn't push it down fully. Little spike shells came out of nowhere and attacked them. Vio blocked it with his shield just before it hurt them. It fell over on it's back and Red ran up and slashed at it twice. He then blocked one that came near him and Vio attacked it. There was one more left. It started to charge at Red, but switched directions at the last second and hit Vio. "Vio, no!" Red ran in front of him and blocked it from coming at them. He then slashed at it. "Vio, are you ok?"

"It hit my leg, but I'll be alright."

"It needs to be cleaned up, come on." Red helped Vio up and they went back to the water. Red removed Vio's boots and set them on the side. He carefully placed Vio's injured leg in the water. He hissed when the cool water touched the wound. He cringed as well. Red began cleaning it in the cool water. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts, but the pain has died down."

"Good."

"I think I can walk on it now."

"You sure?"

"Yea." Red helped Vio up. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt. Vio put his boots back on and they went on with their adventure. Eventually making it to the portals to get them out of this challenge room.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. I hope to post new chapters soon. If I can find my 3Ds charger. See ya later, people.


End file.
